Little Girl In Boots
by Wooshers
Summary: Faith before Sunnydale.
1. In Boots

((New Username.Felt like it needed to be changed.Ive been here for awhile but I erased the old stuff because its crap.So heres new stuff to make you happy!I sorta do oneshots alot..so deal with it.If you want another chapter..ask nicely and I might just give it to ya.))

Her heels click against the cold pavement.It just rained,she takes a deep breathe.She loves the wet smell,the cold,the clean she feels after the rain.She cant go home,not yet.She's not ready yet.Her dark hair cover one side of her face.Seems shy but her short skirt,black corset and boots contradict it right away.Its too bad she cant stay,all the men she pass in the streets want her.It doesnt matter though,the looks just bounce off of her.She has a shield that can take anything.It doesnt matter that when she gets home her mother is going to beat her.It doesnt matter that even though she could just avoid her,she wont,she cant let her mother pass out on the couch.This girl has to pick her up and put her mother to bed.Its the right thing to do.  
Faith snorts.When was the last time she did anything right?Not since she was little.Before the drugs and the alcohol and the men.She has enough money in her pocket to last them both a few days before having to go out and do this again.She feels dirty.Her hair feels like its sticking to her face.It probably is.Theres thunder,lightening now.It starts to pour.Good.It feels like the dirt is washing away,the sins,the pain,the problems.Faith walks through the park.It'll be longer and the beating will probably be more brutal but she wants to get clean.Her lips open slightly to inhale the scent,the clean air that only comes from the rain.It wont last long here in Boston.The streets are dirty and the snow is brown.But when it rains,its all gone and all thats left is a barely grown little girl standing in a too small skirt trying to live.

((Angst is my specialty.Hahah.Anyways,I dont know.I just felt like writing and Ive been all..crazy with the sadness and I love Faith.I should seriously write something happy and what not.I think Ive written so much happy on paper it just gets lost when Im on the computer.I have issues with typing stuff up from paper to the computer.I feel like it just looses things.I should really start writing stuff though on my lil compy.Now,thats enough said.Drop me a line!Maybe AIM me or something.It'd be interesting.Pieces.))


	2. On The Streets

((I liked the begining so Im starting more.Read more of my lovey Faith is better than Buffy stories.:whispers: Its mainly angst.Enjoy.I hope it does get better for Faith.Lets see how it turns out.))

Its wrong.And the neighbors know its wrong,but they can't do anything about it.Who can stop a crazed alcoholic mother from beating on her kid?Its not that uncommon,so they let it slide.They don't see what's inside the apartment though.Dirty and unkept,no matter how much Faith tries to clean up.Her blood is on the floor,permanent from all the beatings and of her landing there.The red is bright,still wet.Her eyes would be pretty and alluring if they weren't so dead.A bruise is starting to form on her left eye.Ugly.Dirty.She runs into the bathroom and locks the door.The woman,no barely a woman,flinches at the screaming and the pounding on the door.Her mother's drunk again.She drank all the vodka,broke the bottle near her head.The tears burn her eyes and they fall.They don't stop,even when they burn a trail leading to her cracked lips.She can't go through this anymore.Faith looks at her reflection in the mirror.The bruise looks ugly,a brand on her soul maybe.Her hair is tangled,her make up is smeared and her lips are near bleeding point.Still,she bites her lips to keep from crying out.The pounding stops and a door slams.The front door.The monster is gone.A sigh of relief.It won't last that long.It'll come back when it's done buying vodka.Ever since she was young she knew about the monster.It controlled her mother when she was too drunk to fight it off.

It would beat her and let the men take her when she was little.Now,Faith knew.The monster was in her mother and it wouldn't leave.No matter what she would do.It would be forever in her mother.Faith sat on the toliet seat.She felt sick,the room was spinning.Her brown eyes were dull again,no longer shining with tears or innocence.She was scared.She never felt scared.Only until the monster came.Then she would cry in the bathroom with her makeup running and her hands gripping her hair.She couldn't breathe.But she couldn't go outside until she was sure she could compose herself.If they see you crying,they would take you.Those were the rules she learned living in Boston.

Faith took a deep breath and opened the door.She peaked into the hall and ran into her room.Faith tore open her closet and took her bag,filling it with all her clothes.She was done.Let the bitch die.She never did anything for her anyways.Pulling on her jacket she ran to the door with the bag on her back.Faith left her keys on the table,it didn't matter.She wasn't going to come back.The front door slammed closed for the second time that night.The neighbors stayed in their own apartments,trying not to think about what just happened and trying not to wonder what would happen to the girl who just left.It was hard,their imaginations ran wild.

It was cold.Too cold.The streets were wet,but it didn't rain.She walked on the sidewalk with her eyes red and searching for anywhere she could stay.Faith didn't have anyone to take her in.Her plan was to keep walking until morning.From there she could figure something out.She stopped.Faith was in the park.Her park.She loved to call it that.Even at night it was peaceful,untouched by the gangs that destroyed everything around it.Walking towards a bench,Faith recalled standing here waiting for men to touch her,to pay her,to let her feel something.Shaking her head Faith took off running.Only when her lungs ached and burned for air did she stop.Brown eyes looked up.It was a church.

She chuckled humorlessly.A church.Faith and religion never got along.Ever since the monster came out,she stopped believing in God.Who would let a young girl and her mother suffer so much?But it was the only place to sleep and it was already dark.The gangs would come out soon.11 o'clock.She should rest.Find out what to do tomorrow.Her plan of walking wasn't so good after all.So Faith slept on the steps of the church.With the image of Holy Mary lighting the small piece of concrete she claimed.

((Yeah.Long.Im not sure where this is headed.So bear with me.This really has nothing to do with religion because Im not so sure about it myself.More to come soon.))


End file.
